tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte La Bouff (LisaEmma)
This character is an TVD/TO Based Charlotte La Bouff from Princess and the Frog, portrayed by LisaEmma and can be found here . Charlotte “Lottie” La Bouff was born on November 27, 1906, to Eli ‘Big Daddy’ La Bouff and his wife, Clairissa La Bouff in the Garden District, New Orleans, Louisanna. Her mother had died when she was very young and she raised up by her father. Her father is to be one of the wealthiest and most powerful man in New Orleans in which The Mikaelsons frequently visit. Unknown to her, her father knew about the Mikaelsons and their vampiric status. In 1912 at the age of six, her best friend Tiana and her mother, Eudora, who regularly visit them. Charlotte and her father respects them as Eudora is the finest seamstress in New Orleans and having most likely made Charlotte’s dresses. Eudora tells her and Tiana about the story of the Frog Prince. In 1919 at the age of thirteen, the Opera House was burnt to the ground and Charlotte last saw the Mikaelsons days before they had to flee. Charlotte and her father housed Marcel before he gaining control of the city and creating his vampire army. In 1926 at the age of twenty, she had watched her best friend getting married to Naveen, an high class gentleman. In 1928, she had gotten pregnant by her lover Nathaniel Darrent, who just abandoned her throughout her pregnancy. She gave birth to Dominique La Bouff, her daughter, before dying. Not knowing that one of her midwives was an vampire and had given her her blood before the labour began. Her father allowed her to stay in their big mansion, both looking after her daughter. Marcel, who had heard about Charlotte’s vampirism status from Eli, came to visit her and had given her an daylight ring. Charlotte and Eli continue to give support to Marcel from the Garden District. In 1952, Dominque had given birth to her grandson, Louis La Bouff. Three years later, Eli had passed away which devastated both Charlotte and Dominique and Dominique pleaded with Charlotte to sired her, which she did. With her father’s death, Charlotte became the matriarch of her family. Her grandson grew up to be an handsome young man, who had two children with his witch lover, Regina Le Doux, and in which her great grandson, Elliott, named after her father, came first and later on, Ashley. In 1977, Regina had suddenly died and became a vampire, from the permission of Dominique, for her to change him. In 1992, following in his father’s footsteps, Elliott became an vampire while Ashley stayed witch. She gave birth to Charlotte’s great-great granddaughter, Claire, a witch, in 1997. In 2006, her family did an surprise anniversary for Charlotte celebrating her 100 year turned, which became the talk of New Orleans Supernatural Community. In Season One of the Originals, In Season Two of the Originals, In Season Three of the Originals, In Season Four of the Originals, In Season Five of the Originals, Charlotte '''is a member of the '''La Bouff Family and the distant relative of the Forbes Family.Category:LisaEmma Category:TVD/Originals Crossovers Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Doppelgangers Category:Single Mothers